villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Ahames
Queen Ahames is a general of the Great Star League Gozma serving as the second lead commander of their Earth invasion fleet and a major antagonist in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. History Past Queen Ahames was originally the queen of Planet Amazo. After her planet was invaded by the Gozma, Ahames was recruited by Star King Bazeu to lead the Gozma forces. She would later alongside her fellow officer General Giluke make an assassination attempt against Bazeu, which failed. Though she and Giluke were spared, Ahames was separated from Giluke and relocated to work on other Gozma functions. Return Ahames later arrives on Earth during Gozma's attack on it, but rather than work alongside Giluke's invasion force, Ahames attacks Earth on her own terms: creating a "flying ghost ship" over the Dutch Quarter of Nagasaki to lure both the Gozma and the Changeman to her. After her plan was foiled, Ahames opted to stay on Earth, though was forbidden by Bazeu from teaming up with Giluke to keep them from turning against him again if they reunited. Hearing of the power of the Rigel Aura emitted by young girls of planet Rigel when they reach maturity, Ahames heads to Earth with a squadron of Space Beasts to claim the aura of the Rigelian girl Nana for herself. In the process, she fought against both the Changeman, who were protecting Nana, and Giluke, who also sought the aura. Holding off Giluke and the Changeman, Ahames was successful in bathing in the Rigelian aura, granting her all new powerful abilities. Following Giluke's execution for his failures, Bazeu gave Ahames command of the Earth invasion. However, Ahames began to be haunted by Giluke when he returned as a ghost, swearing revenge on her alongside the Changeman for the part they played in his death. To prevent Giluke from coming back, Ahames went after Nana to prevent him from using her Rigel Aura to power up himself. However, Bazeu tells Ahames to hold off and allow Giluke to get away with his plans, interested in his tenacity to survive "death" and not seeing any results from Ahames' battles. Without Ahames to interfere, Giluke was successful in getting Nana to emit the aura again, allowing him to become Giluke. After most of the Gozma forces were either killed or defected, Ahames was forcibly turned into Space Beast Maze against her will by Giluke and Bazeu, causing her to lose her sanity. Maze then locates the EDF Dengeki Squadron base and launches an attack on it. However, she is fought off by Ibuki, who reveals his own alien heritage to stop her. Ahames then splits from Maze to attack Dengeki Squadron base, destroying nearly everything in front of her. As the base explodes around her, Ahames finally realizes that Bazeu destroyed Amazo long ago and screams for Bazoo to restore planet Amazo with herself as her rightful ruler for her victory. As she yells Bazeu's name, Ahames is consumed by the destruction of the base. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutated Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Psychotic Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil